Pokemon Genesis: Adventures in Hoenn
by Eman003
Summary: In a world filled with danger and excitement, one young trainers begins his journey to conquer the Pokémon League in Hoenn. Join Marco as he travels all over the land and sea. Meeting new friends and rivals as discovers the joy in raising and training Pokémon as well as the dangers that come with it.
1. Chapter 1: A Late Start

**Pokémon are creatures with whom humans have lived peacefully for generations. Some people view Pokémon as household pets while some team up with them and participates in what are known as Pokémon battles. In these battles Pokémon trainers will give commands to their respective partners with the goal to make the other Pokémon unable to battle. These trainers would gather what are known as gym badges by defeating a Gym Leader which are highly skilled trainers. Once a trainer gathers eight badges they may them enter the Pokémon League where they battle other trainers who have achieved the same task to figure out who is the strongest. Unfortunately, there are those who would use Pokémon as weapons for their own personal agenda without any regard to those Pokémon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon because if I did Butterfree would not have abandon Ash to go make baby Caterpies. Once again romance ruins everything. **

* * *

It was another great morning for the town of Littleroot. The Taillows were chirping and the Poochyenas were playing, everything was peaceful.

"MARCO!"

Well, almost peaceful.

"MARCO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! "Screamed a guttural voice. This voice belonged to a dark-skinned elderly woman who was now standing over a bed with the only thing visible being a mop of black hair.

"..." was the only response she got.

"If I have to tell you one more ti-" she was cut off by the sound of snoring. "Oh, I see." She was twitching at this point. " I'll be right back," She said in a most appealing way. She preceded to leave the room while humming a lovely tune. All you could hear was the sound of a facet turning and water pouring.

'SPLASH' "WHAAAO," screamed a now very awake young man with the same skin tone as the elderly woman. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR GRAMS?!," screamed an irritated Marco.

'POW' "OWWW! What was that for?" Questioned Marco who was now rubbing his head.

"For talking back to your elders," She replied.

"But I wasn't..." he sighed. "Oh never mind," he surrendered.

"Now you better hurry before it's too late," his grandmother said.

"Late? Late for wha..oh no," he said realizing what his grandmother was talking about. "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" he looked over to his Wailmer shaped clock that read, "10:30!"

Still in his light blue pajamas he started to run out his bedroom door then preceded to run out the front door. He didn't even hear his grandmother's words. "Marco! You're still wearing your pajamas! Oh well it can't be helped, right old friend." Grams was now standing outside by the front door. She was talking to a large light blue Pokémon with a large flower on its back with large leaves coming out of it.

"Saauurr" Venasaur agreed.

Marco was running as quickly as his legs could carry him.

**Where was he headed you may be asking? Find out next time on Pokémon Genesis: Adventures in Hoenn.**

* * *

**Authors note: This is not a high school romance fic. If that is what you are looking then go look on the Twilight section. If you want to read about an amazing adventure filled self growth, friendship, tough choices and of course amazing Pokémon battles, then you have come to the right place because that is what Pokémon is supposed to be about. I will have an OC sheet after chapter 3.**

**Some other good stories that I would recommend would be; "Spirited" and its sequels by OceanSpiral and the "Plasma Saga" series by TrainerNaps. They are both really good stories and I hope mine will be half as good as there's. **

**First few chapters will be kind of short with very little action. As the story progress there will much more exciting events. **

**So review and I will gladly accept all criticism with a smile especially about grammar because I know I suck in that department. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Slackoth Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon because if I did, Pokémon the First Movie would have gotten an academy award for saddest scene because it was just so sad how Ash got turned to stone and all the Pokémon's tears brought him back to life. If you have never seen that movie before than you need to watch it, but first go die in a hole, because its the freaking first movie you should have already seen that by now. So now that my rant is over let us continue "Pokémon Genesis: Adventures in Hoenn." **

* * *

Alice was sitting on a stool in a large room with computers and test tubes everywhere. She was wearing an open red vest over a yellow tank top and blue jeans. she was tapping her yellow sneakers while twirling her blonde hair that she kept in a pony tail with bangs angled across her forehead. She was one of three new trainers awarded the opportunity to be given one of three starter Pokémon by Professor Birch. The reason she was tapping her foot was because one of the three new trainers was late.

"This is ridiculous!" a husky voice said angrily. Alice's blue eyes looked up to see Jack, the second new trainer. He was wearing an unzipped blue hoodie with a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. He was running his hands through his shaggy brown hair in frustration. "Why do we have to wait around just because some slacker decides to take his sweet time getting here!" He wasn't particularly talking to anyone as much as yelling at the ceiling.

Alice was looking at her new 'friend'. "I'm sure it won't be too much longer, right Professor Birch," She said to a middle-aged man in a lab coat. He was so busy tinkering with some computer he didn't even hear her. "Ummm, Professor?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" asked Professor Birch.

"I was just asking how much longer do you think before the third trainer arrives." repeated Alice.

"Oh yes, Marco, He should be here any minute." answered Birch.

"You said that thirty minutes ago," replied Jack.

"Did I? well maybe he took a wrong turn," said Birch.

"I'm sure that's all it is," Alice reassured Jack. "How far away does this guy live? Mossdeep, Dewford?" asked Alice.

"Well actually, Marco lives right here in Littleroot Town," said Birch in a cheerful way.

Alice and Jack faced planted to the ground.

"Did I say something wrong?" he said.

'knock knock'. A knock was heard at the door.

"Oh that must be him now." he said as he was opening the door.

What stood there made Jack even more upset and gave Alice a bit of giggle. A dark skinned boy wearing a buttoned pajama shirt and pants struggling to catch his breath.

" huff...am I..huff..late..huff?" the new boy asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Professor Birch padded him on the back. "Nope you're right on time. Now why don't you meet everybody."

"What a pathetic slacker," Jack said in a quite hateful way. Alice ignored his comment and preceded to walk over to the newcomer. He had wavy black hair with bangs just above his brown eyes. Alice stuck out her hand.

"Hi my names Alice from Lavaridge Town." She smiled.

The boy accepted her handshake. "Hi, I'm Marco from...ummm, Littleroot Town hehe." He chuckled.

"Oh we know who you are. The question is, why are you the one who is thirty minutes late when you're the one who lives here." Jack finally spoke up against Marco.

"Well...you see..I sorta slept in, sorry." he apologized.

"Yeah, we can see that." she smiled and pointe to his 'outfit'

"Whoops, I guess I forgot to change." He chuckled.

"Tch, and you're going to be a Pokémon trainer." Jack smirked.

"Not only am I going to become a Pokémon trainer, but I'm going to become the best in all of Hoenn, and just who are you supposed to be?" Marco asked the snide brunette.

"The names Jack, and _I'm_ going to become the next champion of Hoenn," he proclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Marco replied

Marco was right in Jack's face. they were staring each other down intensely.

'Oh boy, what I get myself into,' Alice thought to herself. "Alright break it up." she pushed them apart. "Neither one of you is going to become a champion of anything until you start your journeys. Which we can't do til we get our first Pokémon. So what do you say you drop the Machoke act and let's get going already," she exclaimed.

Both boys just looked at her then each other. "Fine," they said in unison.

"Alright then, who wants their first Pokémon," Birch asked breaking the tension.

"You better believe I do," Marco eagerly said.

"Then let me reveal the three starter Pokémon." Professor Birch pulled three pokeballs out of his pocket and threw them in the air. the three pokeballs hit the ground and opened simultaneously. there was however, a small problem.

"Uhh, where are the Pokémon," asked Marco. The pokeballs opened but there was no light nor Pokémon that were usually produced from said light. Everyone had a mixture of confused and annoyed faces. Even Professor Birch was in a dazed.

"Well, I'm not sure." Birch rubbed his head.

"SAY WHAT!" the three soon to be trainers all said in unison.

**What happen to all the Pokémon? Where they stolen by some evil gang? Find out next time on "Pokémon Genesis: Adventures in Hoenn!**

* * *

**Authors note: So, another short chapter with almost no action. I promise there will be some action in the next chapter. You just have to be patient. Well not really because the next chapter is already up.**

**So...yeah, do your review thing and yell at me about what I'm doing wrong. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Bear-Tastic Expierence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon because if I did then I would make a big special were there is a world Pokémon tournament and Ash and his rivals like Gary, Richie, Paul and his twin brother Trip would enter because that would be like freaking awesome. Wait, you mean they're not related. Sorry I just get confuse because they look and act alike and are basically the same person. So last episode Birch lost all the Pokémon and our heroes had no choice but to go back home and come back next year. Well that's it everybody shows over. I hoped you enjoy all the tear jerking moments...Just Kidding. Now on to the show.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY'RE AT," Alice exploded. If I could do cartoon effects, Alice would have fire in her eyes and her hair would turn to fire. Also every word she said made all the men in the room shrink in fear. "YOU MADE US TRAVEL ALL THE WAY HERE PROMISING TO GIVE US A POKEMON AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY'RE AT." She was steaming like a Torkoal at this point.

"C-calm d-down Alice," Marco nervously said. Alice turned her fiery eyes at him now and started stomping towards him with the intent to kill when. "You're right," Alice said in a cheerful way. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation, right Professor." She turned to Birch who was still in shocked.

"W-why yes there is," He said. "I just remembered that I let them out in the back garden to play one last time before their new trainers came to pick them up."

"See, and you boys were worried," Alice said. Marco and Jack just looked at her. 'You were the one freaking a mad Gyarados'. Thought Jack.

'I need to make a note to never get on her bad side.' Thought Marco.

"Right, now on to my back garden," said Birch.

The four of them made their way to Birch's back garden. But there were no Pokémon to be found.

"Uhhh, Professor, unless all three Pokémon look like flowers, I don't think they're here," said Marco.

"I don't understand, they were right here,' said Birch.

Alice was about to go crazy again when Jack noticed something in the nearby forest. "I think I might have found a clue," said Jack as the others turned to look at him. "look over there" He pointed an area of the forest that had some smoke coming from it.

"Oh my, lets move," Birch said. The four of them made there way to the forest. They followed the smoke to a small bush that was on fire. In front of it was a little Pokémon with orange and yellow feathers. It had a peak, no arms and it looked like it was crying a bit.

"Ah Torchic, there you are," Birch said. Upon hearing its name, Torchic looked up and saw the Professor making it a little more happy. "Chic Torchic" It happily said. It preceded to walk towards the group of four when a large brown Pokémon with a yellow circle on its stomach came out behind it and stomped on the burning bush putting the fire out in the process. "GERIIIING!" It yelled

All five of them including Torchic all looked at the new Pokémon both in awe and fear.

"What kind of Pokémon is that," asked Marco.

"It's an Ursaring and they're very territorial," answered Birch. "Torchic must have stumbled upon its territory."

"Urrrrraaaa," Ursaring yelled. It was now looking directly at poor Torchic. "Toorrrchic," Torchic cried out and try to run away but Ursaring sent one of its paws at it sending it into a tree. "Toorrrr," It screeched as it bounced off the tree and landed on the ground.

"Ahhh! That poor Pokémon," exclaimed Alice

"We have to do something," said Marco

"hmmm." Jack simply observed Torchics potential.

Ursaring's five claws all grew in size and glowed white. "GERIIIING," it yelled as it began to slash at Torchic.

"Its about to use Slash," explained Birch

"Get out of there Torchic," yelled Marco

"Torrr," screamed Torchic in fear. "RIIIIIN!" Ursaring's claws hit its target and dust started spreading.

"TORCHIC," yelled Marco.

Once the dust cleared up everyone could see Torchic was nowhere to be found.

"Huh," Marco looked confused. "Where'd Torchic go?" Everyone looked around in confusion. Even Ursaring was aloof as to Torchics whereabouts.

Jack on the other hand knew just where it was. "Look, on the tree branch." Everyone, including Ursaring, looked up to see a new Pokémon. It was a green yellow-eyed Pokémon with a plump tail. On its back was Torchic.

"Treeecko," The new Pokémon said as it jumped off the tree still having Torchic on its back.

"Chic torhic," It thanked its friend. "Treecko," it said as it took a defensive stand against Ursaring.

"Uhh, Professor, who is that," Marco asked

"That's Treecko, the grass type starter Pokémon of Hoenn," Birch said.

"Wow it's so cool the way it protected Torchic like that." Alice admired Treecko's bravery.

"It's fast too, it used Quick Attack to get Torchic and climbed to the top of the tree without Ursaring noticing." Jack added. "But lets just see how strong it is against Ursaring."

Marco looked at Jack. 'Is he enjoying this?' he thought to himself.

"GEREEE" Ursaring launched another Slash attack towards Treecko. "Treeeecko." Treecko went straight at Ursaring using its tail to block its attack. Unfortunately Treecko wasn't strong enough and was pushed back and landed in front of Torchic.

"Torchic tor," Torchic tried to comfort its friend. "Treecko." It reassured the orange Pokémon with a half-hardy smile.

"RAAAA," Ursaring yelled out. "Treee." Treecko gritted its teeth as it got closer.

"Toooor chic chic chic." Torchic fired small red fireballs at Ursaring. Unfortunately it seemed to just make it more angry. "GARIIIIING." It charged at Torchic and Treecko.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled Marco.

"Kiiiiip." A voice in the forest said as powerful burst of water was shot at Ursaring pushing it back some.

'What did that' Jack thought. "Mudkip mud." a Blue Pokémon with a fin on its head jumped out of the bushes and helped Treecko and Torchic up.

"Treecko" "Chic" They greeted their friend.

"Oh good they're all together, now you three may begin your respective journeys," Birch said.

"Oh yay!" Alice said. "And I already know who I want."

"Uhhh, aren't you two forgetting something," Marco asked

"Huh?" Alice and Birch said in confusion. They were brought back to reality when Ursaring made itself known.

"RAAAAA!" Ursaring bellowed as it recovered.

The three starter Pokémon took a battle stance against their opponent with Treecko and Mudkip in front and Torchic in the back. All three shared uncertain looks as Ursaring walked closer.

"We have to do something," Marco said.

'A head on attack won't work. They're just not powerful enough' Jack thought to himself.

"Ree" Ursaring crept closer as he stepped on the ground that was covered with mud due to the Water Gun Mudkip had fired earlier.

'That's it' Thought Jack. "Mudkip use Water Gun on the ground!"

"What are you doing?" Marco asked

"Kip?" Mudkip looked back in confusion. Jack gave it a demanding look.

"Mud." Mudkip knew what to do. "Mudkiiiiiiip!" It fired a powerful Water Gun right at the ground in front of Ursaring.

"Gere?" Ursaring was confused for a second but prepared to launch another slash attack ;however, "Geri!?" Ursaring slipped on the mud and fell to his knee.

'So that was his plan,' thought Marco

"Oh I get it, Torchic use Ember on its knee!" Alice ordered.

"Tor?" Torchic seemed unsure but Alice reassured it. "You can do it Torchic!"

"Tor, Tor chic chic chic chic!" It fired several small fireballs right towards Ursaring's knee.

"Geri." Ursaring fell and held itself up with its hands.

Marco looked above Ursaring to see a branch right over it.

"Right, hey Treecko jump on that branch." Marco commanded.

"Treeeecko." Treecko wasted no time and jumped on that branch accepting Marcos command.

"Now jump off and use Pound on its back!"

"Ko" Treecko jumped of and used its tail to hit Ursaring back.

"Ge," Ursaring cried out as it fell on its stomach.

"Great job Treecko!" Marco praised it.

"Tree cko." Treecko gave a thumbs up

"Torchic you were great too," Alice complemented the Chic Pokémon.

"Chic torchic." Torchic chirped and rubbed up against her leg

"Hmph," Jack gave Mudkip a nod of approval.

"GERAAAAAA!" Ursaring got up with a vengeance.

"Oh man, I thought we took care of him," Alice said

"No problem we can take it, right Treecko." Marco and Treecko prepared themselves

"It won't work loser," Jack argued.

"Whatcha say!" Marco was about to engage.

"Even if Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic combined their attacks it wouldn't be enough," Jack explained. "Ursaring just has too much power and they're just not strong enough." He looked away as the Pokémon all looked down.

"NO!" Marco refused to stand down. "Treecko go in and use Quick Attack!"

"Treeckoooo" Treecko used its speed to charge right into Ursaring.

Ursaring's claw started to glow. "GERAAAA" It hit Treecko hard with a powerful slash attack.

"Kooo." Treecko was sent flying back to where it came from.

Marco bent down to where Treecko was to see if it was ok. "Treecko, sorry my bad."

"Hmpf." Jack remarked.

"This is starting to get out of hand." Birch was starting to get worried.

"GRRR." Ursaring was gathering energy in its mouth.

"What's it doing!" Alice sounded worried

"That's Hyper beam! Birch answered.

"WHAT!" Alice was really worried. "It's aiming right at Marco and Treecko. Get out of there!"

"GERAAAAAA" Ursaring launched the Hyper Beam as Treecko took a protective stance against Marco. "Tree."

"Treecko get out of the away!" Warned Marco. Treecko refused to move ready to take the Hyper Beam head on.

"Treee." Treecko closed its eyes and prepared for the attack.

"Sauuur." A bright white light came from behind Marco and hit the Hyper Beam canceling it out.

Everyone, including Ursaring looked around in confusion. "What happened," Alice questioned.

"That was Solarbeam." Birch smirked. "Thanks for the help Juanita."

An elderly woman in a yellow dress came into view with a large light blue Pokémon with a large flower on its back. "It was my pleasure," She said.

Upon hearing his grandmother's voice, Marco turned around to see her and Venusaur by the others. "Grams what are you-" "GERAAAAA!" Marco was interrupted by the sound of Ursaring recovering.

"That Ursaring is one powerful Pokémon." Jack noted.

"How can we stop it." Marco growled. "Treeee." Treecko was wondering the same thing.

"GERAAA!" Ursaring was about to charge, however Juanita was quick to act. "Venusaur, be a dear and use Vine Whip." "Saaaauur." Venusaur responded without missing a beat and sent several vines at Ursaring restricting its arms and legs. "GRRRR" Ursaring kept trying to resist but it was futile.

'hmph, that Venusaur pretty strong.' Jack thought to himself.

"Now Venusaur use Sleep Powder." "Saaaauur" Venusaur sent some blue powder from its flower towards Ursaring who had no choice to inhale it. "GERR...zzzz" Ursaring went fast to sleep and Venusaur gently placed it on the ground.

"Phew," Marco sighed in relief.

"Wow! that was really cool." Alice admired the team of Juanita and Venusaur.

"Ya Grams you were awesome!" Marco added.

"Oh it was nothing dear." Juanita was always modest about her abilities as a trainer.

"Why don't we go back to the lab," Birch interjected. "After all, Ursaring won't stay asleep for long." He smiled. Alice looked back to Ursaring. "You don't have to tell me twice." She started to walk very swiftly towards the lab with Torchic right behind her. "Torchic tor."

"Hmph." Jack simply walked away towards the lab with Mudkip at its side. "Kip."

"Hey Treecko are you ok." Marco was kneeled by the Wood Gecko Pokémon checking on its injuries. "Tree tree-ko" It tried to act tough but it fell to its knee. "You were awesome out there. Why don't you take a break for now." Marco picked up his new friend and started heading back to the lab.

Birch and Juanita took one last look at the now sleeping Ursaring and followed the three kids back to the lab with Venusaur right behind them.

"Zzzzz." Ursaring was still asleep when a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"..." The figure looked at the sleeping Ursaring. "The experiment was a failure." The woman said with a harsh tone. She was speaking into an ear piece. "So what are you orders?" The person she was talking to said something to her response. "Very well, I shall commence preparations for Project E-3." She took out a pokeball that was a pure dark color. "What of the failed experiment?" She listened to the response. "Very well." She dropped the ball and smashed it with her boot.

'_Those_ two organization will start their operations soon' She thought to herself and started to walk away from the Hibernating Pokémon. 'I could use that to my advantage.'

**And so an almost tragic experience was cut short with the teamwork of human and Pokémon. Who was that mysterious woman and what is Project E-3? Find out next time on Pokémon Genesis: Adventures in Hoenn.**

* * *

**Authors note: Tun tun tuuuuun the plot thickens, sort of. I thought it would be too anticlimactic to just simply let the trainers pick their starter Pokémon. So I decided to put every ones life in danger just for the sake of entertainment. Aren't I a stinker. **

**Also, speaking of world tournaments. Check out Tactic Samurai's story; The Clashing of the Trainers. Basically you submit an OC and he will use it in a big Pokémon tournament. The OC form is on his page and its pretty extensive but I think it would be worth it. Speaking of OC forms, I will have one up if anyone would be interested. Alice and Jack will not be traveling companions and will reappear as the story progresses. I already have a couple characters made to be traveling companions but I could add one or two more depending how good they are.**

**In the meantime, Review, review and review some more. **


	4. OC Form

**Well here it is. The more unique they are the better chance they will make reappearance or even become traveling companions. Every entry will be in the story at some point, keep in mind that the stronger you make their Pokémon the greater the chance they won't appear till later. Also keep in mind this story takes place in Hoenn. So the majority of the Pokémon seen will be Hoenn native. With that being said there will be some Pokémon from other generations as well so feel free to put what ever Pokémon you like, with the exception of Gen V at least for now.**

* * *

Name(Last name optional):

Hometown:

Apperance:

Clothing:

Personality(No limit, the more disciptive you are the better chance they will be recurring characters.):

Backstory(Same as personality):

Occupation( Trainer, Co-ordinator, Ranger, Watcher etc):

Pokemon Team:

Closest Pokemon:

Dreams/Aspirations:


	5. Chapter 4: A Dustoxinating Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon because if I did then Pikachu would still know Volt Tackle instead of Electro Ball. **

**Last time Marco was in a tight spot with that Ursaring. Luckily his Grandma and Venusaur were there to bail them out. Now that Marco has his own Pokémon his next step is to leave Littleroot Town.**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need," Juanita asked Marco as they stood on the outskirts of Littleroot Town with Venusaur behind them.

"You worry too much Grams." Marco stood with his pajamas replaced with an outfit that consist of a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow star in the center, red pants with matching shoes and a white opened button shirt over his black shirt.

"I just wish you didn't have to go alone." Juanita looked down.

"But you're wrong." Juanita looked up in Marcos responsive as he held a Pokéball in his hand. "I'm not alone. Not only do I have Treecko, but I'll only get more friends as my journey progress." Juanita perked up a little bit. "You're right."

"Ah excellent you haven't left yet!" Professor Birch walked up and startled the duo.

"Professor Birch?" Marco wondered what he was doing here. "What's up?"

"I hate to ask but I have a small favor." He placed the palm of his hands together and bowed down a little.

"Now now Professor, no need to ask, Marco would gladly accept any request you make." Juanita spoke for Marco while he made a look that says 'ah man'

"Oh great! You see my son left to do some field work for me a bit before you came to my lab."

"Oh yeah I forgot Brendan was doing some work today," Marco said

"Yes and he forgot a very important piece of equipment. I was wondering if you could take it too him."

Marco laughed "Yeah that sounds like something he would do. That's cool we were supposed to have our first battle against each other when I got my first Pokémon."

"Excellent! Here I put it in this box." Birch gave Marco a small box that he placed in his bag.

"Oh by the way." Birch added "Have you used that Pokédex I gave you yet?"

"Oh yeah, I sort of forgot about it." He chuckled and pulled it out. "So how does it work?"

"Simply hold it out in front of a Pokémon and press the large button." Birch explained

Marco held it in front of Venusaur and pressed the large button. It opened up and a feminine automated voice spoke out

**Venusaur the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Ivysaur. ****Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.**

"So that's how it works." Marco placed his Pokédex in his bag. "So that's why I'm always so much calmer when you're around." Talking to Venusaur.

"Sauuur'' Venusaur smiled as he used Vine Whip to lift Marco up into a hug.

Marco laughed "I'll miss you too buddy but would you mind letting me down." Venusuar let him go and seemed a little upset. "Tell you what, when I get back you and I will have a battle." Venusaur perked up and accepted his challenge. "In the mean time take care of Grams." He petted it and gave his Grams one last hug.

"Be sure to change your underwear and brush your teeth everyday." She said as he broke the hug. "Ya ya, stop worrying." He put his backpack on started to walk towards his destination which was Oldale Town.

Oldale was a small town that Marco visited quite often. He walked into the Market and asked the clerk if he saw Brendan today. "He was just here an hour ago to get some supplies," He said. "Really that's great! I don't suppose you know where he was headed to."

"Something about a lake to the north." Marco smiled knowing exactly where he went. "Thanks for the help." he bowed and bought a can of Pokémon food.

A bit out side of Oldale he decided to let Treecko get some fresh air. "Treecko." It said as it appeared in a white light. "Hey buddy I thought you might want to hang out for a while. "Tree." Treecko smiled and looked around. He saw a tree and immediately climbed up it. Marco took the opportunity to use his Pokédex again.

**Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are cool, calm, and collected. Never panicking under any situation even if a bigger foe were to glare at it, Treecko would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground.**

"So that's why you never backed down against that Ursaring." Marco admired the gutsy Pokémon. Treecko was happily jumping from tree to tree it didn't even see the green-winged purple Pokémon resting on a branch and ran right into it causing both to fall.

"Ko." Treecko was rubbing his head. "Hey buddy are you ok." Marco knelt by it. "TOX!" The purple Pokémon was flapping around and glared angrily at the duo. "What's that?" He took out his Pokédex.

**Dustox the Poison Moth Pokémon and the evolved form of Cascoon. ****When Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. This dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This Pokémon searches for food using its antennae like radar.**

"Poison huh." he put away is Pokédex. "Hey sorry about that buddy, Treecko didn't mean to-" "TOX!" Marco was caught off by a Poison Sting attack that landed right in front of him. "Hey what was that about!" Marco stepped back a little.

"Duuustoooox." fired a barrage of Poison Stings right at Marco but Treecko jumped right in front and took the full brunt of it. "Treecko! are you alright." "Treee." Treecko stood up ready to defend his trainer. "Alright Treecko use Pound attack." Treecko jumped up and hit Dustox with its tail. Treecko landed and fell on his knee and for a second he glowed a purplish color which seemed to hurt it. "Treecko! whats wrong?" Marco watched in horror as his new friend was in so much pain.

Dustox flapped its wings and created a powerful Gust attack that sent Treecko smack right into a tree. "Treecko!" Marco was about to return Treecko to its Pokéball when Treecko got up and slowly started to walk towards Dustox. "Treecko?" Marco was awestruck at its determination. Dustox sent another barrage of Poison Stings right at Treecko. "Treecko get out of there quick." Treecko felt another surge of pain and fell to his knee. "Treecko no!" "Vulpix." Out of nowhere a little red Pokémon with six tails jumped in front of Treecko and a green barrier surrounded it and Treecko making the Poison Stings unable to hit their target.

"Its Vulpix." Marco pulled out his Pokédex.

**Vulpix the Fox Pokémon. ****Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot.**

"Still running head first without thinking things through." Marco recognized the voice that came from behind him. "Hmph, I didn't know Vulpix could use Protect." He turned to see a boy his age wearing a zipped up red and black jacket with black pants and shoes that matched his jacket. He also had a white net had with a black base. "Thanks for the help Brendan." The boy replied with a sly smile. "We're not done yet. Vulpix use Will-O-Wisp." Vulpix stood its six tails up and a purplish flame appeared on the tips of all six. "Now send it flying!" Vulpix unleashed the attack into the open sky away from Dustox.

"Huh?" Marco looked up in confusion. "What are you doing Brendan!" Marco was dumbfounded as to his friends plan. Dustox on the other hand followed the flames away.

"Say what?" Marco was even more confused. Brendan recalled Vulpix into its Pokéball. "That won't keep it distracted for long. You're Pokémon is Poisoned, lets go back to the Pokémon Center." Marco snapped back to reality and picked up his weaken Treecko and followed Brendan back to Oldale.

Marco gave Treecko to Nurse Joy to take care of and went back to the lobby. Meanwhile Brendan was on the video phone talking to his dad. "Yeah a Dustox just outside Oldale." Brendan was telling his father the events from before.

"That is strange. The only time they stray from dark wooded areas is to follow bright lights like ones that are emitted from large cities." Birch seemed lost in thought. "Something must be happening to the environment maybe-Ah excellent you have met up with Marco." Brendan turned to see Marco coming up from behind. "Hey Professor." He rested his arms and chin on Brendan's head which he hated. "Whats up."

"Actually I was about to suggest that Brendan go with you on your journey." "Say what?" They both said in unison. "I thought you needed me around here to do field work?" Brendan seemed confused. "What better way to do field work than by traveling all over Hoenn." Brendan perked up to the sound of that. "So what do you two say?" Brendan looked up and Marco looked down. "Sure." "Why not." They said causally.

Birch laughed. "Excellent! Brendan I expect reports on your finding on a regular basis." Birch tried to sound as serious as he could. "Ya ya we got this Professor, see you around." Gave a sly smile and pressed the disconnect button.

"Hey! I wasn't done." Marco ignored him and grabbed Brendan's only Pokéball. "You know in all the years I've known Vulpix, I not once remember it being able to use moves like Protect and Will-O-Wisp. So tell me, what else can it to," Marco asked.

Brendan got up and took back his Pokéball. "Only one way to find out." He said in a challenging way. Marco smiled and accepted his challenge.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy walked up and handed Marco his Pokéball. "You're Treecko has made a full recovery."

"Perfect timing." Brendan smiled. "Lets go." Marco returned his smile.

The duo made their way to the battlefield behind the Pokémon center. Even some of the residents who were walking by stopped to see their battle.

"Looks like we have an audience." Brendan observed.

"Great! They can bear witness to the future champions first Pokémon battle." Marco Grabbed his Pokeball

"Yeah and his first lost too." Brendan readied his too.

"Tch, alright Treecko, game on." Marco threw his Pokéball and Treecko emerged in a bright white light.

"Vulpix, lets show him what you got." Brendan released the Fox Pokémon and it appeared in the same white light.

"Treecko, this is our first real battle, don't go easy on them just because they helped us out." "Tree." Treecko was ready.

"That goes double for you Vulpix." "Vul." Vulpix was set.

"Since you're at a disadvantage why don't you go first." Brendan remarked.

Marco growled. "Treecko use Quick Attack." Treecko dashed off straight towards its opponent. Brendan was quick to counter. "Vulpix use Quick Attack to dodge." Vulpix quickly got out of the way and the two Pokémon were zigzagging back and forth trying to dodge and attack the other.

"Vulpix Stop!" Vulpix did just that and Treecko was heading right towards it.

"This is our chance so use Quick Attack." Just like before Treecko dashed right towards it. Just like before though, Brendan was quick to act. "Flamethrower!" "Vul piiiiix" It fired a large stream of fire right in Treecko's path. 'No time to dodge' "Treecko jump." Treecko jumped with the flames barely under him which were causing some damage. "No way!" Brendan was awestruck. "Use Pound with everything you got!" Using the speed from the Quick Attack, Treecko turned and smacked Vulpix right in the face sending it flying. "Vulpix No!" Brendan cried out as it landed with a large thud. Vulpix tried to get up but fell back down." Brendan recalled his fallen friend. "You were great, how about a break." He put his Pokéball away and walked towards Marco and Treecko who were celebrating their first battle and their first win.

"You were amazing Treecko." Marco high-fived the Wood Gecko Pokémon. "You both were." Brendan extended his hand. Marco accepted his handshake. "Well you didn't make easy. I never expected Vulpix to use Flamethrower, you _have_ been training. "What about you, the way you switch from Quick Attack to Pound was flawless. It's like you and Treecko have been together forever.

They broke the handshake and Marco and Treecko both blushed a bit. "Yeah well." He chuckled. Brendan looked at Treecko and noticed the burn marks from the Flamethrower. 'He sure is a resilient Pokémon' "How about we go back to the Pokémon Center. Treecko could use a rest too." Marco took a better look a Treecko and saw the burn marks. "Right."

Nurse Joy was taking care of the boys Pokémon when they were deciding what to do next. "So what do we do now?" Marco laid on one of the couches in the lobby. "Well, dad suggested we go together. I suppose I could tag along on quest to collect eight gym badges and enter the Pokémon League." Brendan sat on a chair

"Sounds like a plan. So where's the closest Gym," Marco asked. "Let me ju-" He reached for something on his belt but their was nothing there. "Oh no, oh no oh no!" Brendan was now franticly looking through his back pack. "What's wrong?" Marco was still lying in the same position. "I lost my PokéNav! My dads going to kill me." Brendan was freaking out and dumped the contents of his bag in a desperate attempt to find it.

Marco suddenly remembered something and pulled something out of his bag. "Is this what you're looking for?" Brendan turned around to see Marco hold out a small box. "Huh? what's that?" "You're dad said you left this at home and wanted me to give it to you, I sorta forgot about it till now." He chuckled.

Brendan opened the box to see the object he was looking for. "Oh, I must have been in a hurry and left there." He chuckled sheepish. It was a small disc like object. Nurse Joy was back at the counter with their Pokémon. "Why don't you figure out where we're going and I'll get our Pokémon. Marco left Brendan to his device and grabbed the Pokéballs and thanked Nurse Joy.

When he got back Brendan had his composure back and put away everything save his PokéNav in his bag. "So where are we going?" Marco gave Brendan back his Pokeball. "Looks like the closest gym is in Petalburg City." Brendan pressed a button and his PokéNav took a more compact form, he clipped it on his belt. "It's just west of Oldale."

"Alright! Then what are we waiting for next stop Petalburg City and my first badge! Marco pumped his fist in the air in excitement and ran out the door with Brendan in hot pursuit.

**Finally Treecko shows his stuff and wins for once and against a Fire-Type too. Maybe Marco has what it takes to be the next Champion after all. As for Brendan's goals, well you're just going to have to wait and see on the next Pokémon Genesis: Adventures in Hoenn.**

* * *

**Authors note: Some of you might be wondering how a Grass-type could defeat a Fire-type. Well, it's a good thing this a story and not game were everything's based on stats, levels and moves. In this story, like the anime, instincts, creativity and guts is just as important as type advantage. After all only in the anime can you get out of a bind by inflating your flotation sack.**

**As always review as I need them to live. **


	6. Chapter 5: Planting the Seedots of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon because if I did there would be a remake of Ruby and Sapphire for the DS. **

**So last episode Marco had won his first battle. Will he keep up the momentum and make it all the way to the top? Only one way to find out. **

* * *

Marco and Brendan had just left Oldale when they saw a small lake and Brendan thought it was time for a break. "Hey why don't we let Treecko and Vulpix out to play, they sure earned it." Brendan grabbed Vulpix's Pokéball.

"But we just left Oldale like fifteen minutes ago." Marco complained but then his stomach growled. "Looks like someone didn't eat their breakfast." Brendan joked.

"Awe man." He clutched his stomach. "Grams was supposed to make me a special breakfast before I left and I completely forgot."

"I'm surprised you made it this far." Brendan released his Vulpix. "Why don't you keep and eye on Vulpix and I'll go find us something to eat." He ran off to the trees in search of something. Being a field researcher in-training, he was used to surviving in the woods and was known to be a decent cook.

Marco looked at the Vulpix who was now sitting in front of him. He sighed and released his Treecko. The two Pokémon greeted harbering no hard feelings towards each other and played around by the lake.

"Well I guess I could use a nap until Brendan gets back." Marco laid by the lake and rested his eyes. A few moments later he was awaken by the sound of unfamiliar Pokémon. He stood up to see several Pokémon of different species come out of the woods to mingle with Treecko and Vulpix.

Some were grey and black with a fluffy tail.

Poochyena: The Bit Pokémon. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back.

One of the Poochyena took a bit out of one of Vulpix's tail and was returned with a Flamethrower attack. Poochyena ran and while the Fox Pokémon chased after it while firing Flamethrower, although never actually hitting the Pokémon.

"Alright Vulpix, knock it off." Marco scolded Fire-Type. It stopped and gave him a look that said 'he started it'

Marco smiled and went back to his bag that he was sleeping on when he saw a spikey brown and tan Poemon with its head in his bag. "Hey! Thats mine!" He picked up his bag and the little Pokémon fell out with a can of Pokémon Food in its mouth. "Hey! give that back!" The Pokémon ran and Marco chased after it.

It was very frustrating. Its not like it was a super fast Pokémon, but every time Marco would get close to it, it would take a turn. Every time he would zig it would zag. Treecko casually walked up to thief's path and used its tail to cause the Pokémon to trip and drop the can which Treecko nonchalantly caught with its tail.

"Tch, showoff." Marco smiled as Treecko gave the can back. He looked at the little thief and pulled out his Pokédex.

Zigzagoon: The TinyRaccon Pokémon: Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see.

"Oh I get it you were just curious weren't you, but that's still no excuse for stealing." Marco scolded the Zigzagoon who now looked ashamed. Marco felt bad and got some bowls from Brendan's bag and Pokémon food in them. "Alright who's hungry?!" He held two bowls that he then placed on the ground.

Treecko and Vulpix immediately went to one of the large bowls and started eating some food. The wild Pokémon just kind of looked with interest. "Its ok, you guys can have some, there's plenty to go around." Marco encouraged them but they still seemed unsure.

"Tree treecko." Treecko waived for the other Pokémon to come and just like that ran up to the bowls and started eating.

Marco groaned at his own Pokémon upstaging him again. Then he noticed what looked like a bunch of lily pads migrating out of the water. They started to come out of the water and there were little six-legged blue Pokémon attached to the bottom of them.

"What's that?" Marco pulled out his Pokédex.

Lotad: The Water Weed Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head.

"How cool, its like a little water taxi." Marco admired the Water Weed Pokémon as they waddled their way to bowls containing Pokémon food. One of the Poochyena was about to snap at the newcomers but Treecko let them know it was ok and gave one of the Lotad a pellet of food as a peace-offering and they gathered around a bowl.

'I sure do know how to pick them.' Marco admired Treeckos leadership. He put another bowl of food out and went back to finish his nap.

He awoke to the smell of something delicious. Brendan was stirring something in a big pot over an open fire. "It's about time you woke up." He noticed Marco walking over. "Smells delicious, so what's for lunch." Marco said. Brendan signed and pointed to the now setting sun. "I think you mean dinner."

"Ah man, how long was I asleep?" Marco was sulking. "I really wanted to get to the Petalburg Gym."

"It'll be there tomorrow. In the meantime why don't you train your Treecko, after all, Gym Leaders are really strong and it will be a little while before dinners ready," Brendan suggested.

"Ya I guess." Marco rested his hands behind his head and looked around. "So...where did all the Pokémon go?" Treecko, Vulpix and all the forest Pokémon were nowhere to be seen.

"The wild Pokémon left a while ago and Vulpix went to explore in the forest, as for Treecko." Brendan pointed to a tree branch. "Lets just say he took a page from your book." Treecko was using his tail as a pillow and taking a nap.

"Hey Treecko!" Upon hearing his trainer's voice, Treecko opened his eyes. "Tomorrow we're going to win our first badge so how about we do some training." Treecko immediately stood up ready to get to work.

Suddenly Vulpix exploded out from the bushes as if running from something. Brendan ran over to the scared Fire-Type. "What's wrong Vulpix?" It jumped in its trainer's arms.

"So it does have a trainer." A familiar voice was heard as a guy wearing a blue hoodie came out with a Mudkip next to him.

"Hey you're Jack." Marco and Treecko ran up beside Brendan. "Yeah and you're the Slakoth who wasted my time." He glared at Marco. "I said I was sorry didn't I."

"Hmph." Jack looked at Treecko. "I see you're Treecko looks as pathetic as when I last saw it."  
"Hey you don't have to-" "KO!" Marco was cut off by Treecko jumping in-between the two boys with fire in its eyes. "Treecko?" Marco and the Wood Gecko Pokémon shared a look and they understood each other.

"Right, Jack we challenge you to a battle." "Tree treecko." The duo was ready to show Jack up.

"Normally I wouldn't waste my time with losers, but somebody needs to put you in you're place." He pulled out a Pokéball and recalled his Mudkip.

"Hey I thought we were about to battle." Marco said as Jack smirked and pulled out another Pokéball. "Let me guess, that Treecko is your only Pokémon." Marco groaned. "So."

"Pathetic, let me show you the power of a real Grass-Type, Seedot show them your power!" Jack threw his Pokéball and what emerged was a little acorn with feet. Marco pulled out his Pokédex.

Seedot: The Acorn Pokémon. Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokémon's body becomes.

"So that's a Seedot. Well Treecko and I can handle him, right buddy." "Ko." Treecko nodded.

The four of them prepared for battled as Brendan stood on the sidelines still holding Vulpix. 'What am I invisible.'

"You can go ahead and attack first," Jack said. "You need all the help you can get."

Marco growled. "Treecko use Quick Attack!" Treecko sped up and hit Seedot right on the forehead.

Jack smirked. "Use Leech Seed." "Seeee dot." Seedot launched a seed from the tip of its head and once it hit Treecko it opened up and vines started to wrap Treecko's entire body. "Treee." The attack was draining the Wood Gecko's energy.

"Treecko no!" Marco could only watch as Treecko was getting weaker by the second.

"Pathetic, Seedot use Energy Ball." Seedot gathered energy and fired it straight at its weakened opponent.

"Get it together Treecko and use Pound to return to sender." Treecko regained its composure and used its tail to push the Energy Ball back to Seedot. It seemed to do some damage but felt another surge of energy being sapped by Leech Seed.

"Are you ok?" Marco asked his partner who's reply was a nod. "Alright then use Quick Attack!" Once again Treecko went head first but was considerably slower due to the effects of Leech Seed. "Seedot Double-edge lets go." Seedot's body glowed with energy and intercepted the Quick Attack. Treecko and Seedot both fell back but Treecko seemed to received the most damage thanks to Leech Seed draining him and giving energy to Seedot.

"Seedot finish it with Energy Ball!" Seedot fired its attack once more but this time Treecko was too worn out to repel it and it hit him straight on knocking him out.

"Treecko! Are you alright?" He picked up his fallen friend. Jack recalled his Seedot and proceeded to walk away. "Jack wait!" He turned to face Marco. "You won this time but I'm going to battle you again, and next time I'll win." Jack smirked and left without saying a word.

Marco was left there holding his Pokémon, both of them feeling depressed to their loosing. "Cheer up, you can't win them all." Brendan had walked over. Marco was still kind of sulking but Brendan knew just how to cheer him up. "Dinners ready." Upon hearing those words Marco and Treecko lid up like a school of Lanturns and dash over to the pot of food. Brendan signed. "Something's never change." "Vul." Vulpix concurred.

Brendan poured the contents of the pot into four bowls. It looked like soup with a bunch of different colored berries. "What is this?" Marco held a spoonful of the concoction. "Its a special soup made of various berries from the forest. Trust me you'll love it." Brendan took a big spoonful of it and seemed to really like it.

Treecko and Vulpix were also enjoying their meal. Marco took a bit and instantly fell in love with it.

After dinner the sun set and Brendan and Vulpix fell asleep in their sleeping bag. Marco and Treecko laying on the grass watching the stars. He turned to his partner. "You know Treecko, when I was younger I used to look up at the stars and wish that all dreams would come true. Grams always said our family were blessed by the stars and that we were somehow connected with them. I never knew what that meant, but looking back it was probably my best motivation for becoming a trainer. Now my wishes are starting to come true because I have the best Pokémon anyone could hope to have. Just wait we'll show everyone our true strength. Right. Treecko?" Treecko had falling a sleep awhile ago and didn't hear anything he said.

Marco sighed. "Oh well. We have a big day tomorrow. The day we get our first badge." Marco looked up at the stars and made a wish for one day show become a trainer strong enough to make a difference in the world. Then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Awe, Marco lost to Jack how sad. Don't worry there will be plenty of chances for Marco to get the better of Jack. In meantime we have some pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact that I am starving to death here. I keep telling you people that I need your reviews to sustain my life-force. So review or I will send a Shedinja to your house to devour your souls. Ya they actually do that. **


End file.
